Naruto and Onimusha
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto is the God of darkness reborn as the red oni come back to life to train the new soki and his oni powers.NarutoXInoXTayuya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Onimusha**

**Naruto Onimusha**

**Chapter One: The new god of darkness**

**Somewhere a Dark place**

Three Spirit appear in the dark room as the First spoke:** It been 600 years since my firends died as a new one is reborn.** The second spirit said:** What do you mean reborn you don't mean that he back our chosen one.**

The Blue Spirit spoke:** Yes the God of darkness is reborn it been 600 years since he beat you know who and now he need us once again the spirit of the onimusha to help him.**

The Red spirit said:** So you guys are gonna bring my body back to help him right?** The purple Spirit said:** Yes Samanosuke Akechi you take care of Soki new self and give him this weapon.**

A long blue shot out of the darkness in front of the Red spirit as the red spirit form into a body of a young samurai man in red armor grab the blue sword and said: What about the fox demon within soki new body? The Purple said:** Do don't worry red oni the fox is no worry for this is part of our plain it was part of soki plain to have the fox with his new self soul.**

Samanosuke nod his head and said: So where is the soki reborn self and want is his name now? the blue spirit said:** Soki new body is call Naruto Uzumaki he in the village hidden in the leaves we will sent you there to rise the child for he only six today.** Samanosuke spoke in friendly tone: Well I guess I'll go meet Naruto now and pray the demons do not know of this!

Samanosuke vanish into the shadow as the spirits fade away too.

**In the Village hidden in the leaves**

A young naruto was playing with a blond hair girl about his age when a drunk man spoted them and yell: Hey demon leave that girl alone freak! Naruto look at the drunk man said: You smell funny old man leave us alone were playing Hey let me down!

The drunk man grab naruto by his neck and said: You brat you should die now demon! The drunk man was about to attack naruto with the bottle of beer when someone grab the man arm and said: Leave the child and his friend alone let them play.

The drunk man look at the person that stop him from attack naruto when the drunk man was about to attack the person who save naruto. But in one quick slash the drunk man fall to the man sword as naruto look at the man in red armor who just save both him and Ino.

The young samurai look at naruto and ino as he smile at them and spoke: Hello you must be Naruto Uzumaki am I right? Naruto nod his head as Ino hide behide naruto back and whisper to naruto ear: Naruto-kun w-who is this guy he your uncle or something?

The young Samurai said: Naruto Uzumaki my name is Samanosuke Akechi and I am here for you. Naruto gave Samanosuke a strange look on his face and said: Why are you here for me do you know my dad? Samanosuke said: No naruto the reason I am here for you it was a request from your mother June Uzumaki she want you to became a strong warrior.

Naruto look sad and said: So I have to leave Ino-chan behide huh? Samanosuke look at the two blond and knew they had a good friendship with each other but Sam smile and said: Don't worry naruto you will see Ino again six years from now ok promise. Naruto said: Really if so then I want to speak with Ino dad and Old man Hokage before I go.

**Inside the Hokage Tower**

The three man stood there inside the Hokage tower Samanosuke,Sarutobi and Inoichi Yamanaka all three man talk about naruto leaving the village for six years.

Sarutobi said: I see so naruto will return to be Ino Fiance as you wish Inoichi and Samanosuke tell me is it other reason beside June wish for her son to be strong? Sam only shook his head and lied to them: No only June wish for her son to be strong warrior.

Inoichi smile and said: Well Sam take care of my son in law will ya he mean so much too Ino. Samanosuke bow his head and said: Do not worry naruto will return and he is in safe hands and give Ino this necklace think of it as the sight of our deal. Samanosuke gave Inoichi a black necklace with blue heart shape jewel.

**At the gate **

Naruto was dress in blue clothed with a small hooded over his head as he said: Good bye Ino hope you stay cute heehee. Ino yell: And what that suppose to mean naruto! Naruto said: I just saying stay your lovely self I love you.

Ino smile and kiss naruto on his cheek as he blush as Ino whisper to his ear: I love you too naruto-kun good bye.

Naruto and Samanosuke left the village into the forest the two walk for hours untill they reach a temple near by they stop there to take a break.

Naruto said: Umm Mr.Samurai are you really gonna train me to be strong? Samanosuke said: Yes naruto I will train to be strong and control your demon too. Naruto said: Demon inside me is that why everyone hated me!!

Samanosuke said: Clam down naruto yes that is why but I will teach how to control it I am a demon like you but a Oni. Naruto said: Oni what that are they cool looking sensei? Samanosuke got up from the ground and forces his powers as his body glow in a flash of light Samanosuke body change to a white hair with red eyes demon with horn on his shoulder with a eye on his chest at look at naruto and blink at him.

Naruto was surprize as Samanosuke change back to his human self naruto yell:SENSEI THAT WAS COOL PLEASE TEACH ME!! Samanosuke laugh and said: If I'm going to teach that move you must make a deal with your demon naruto you are a Oni like me but somehow your powers are mixs with the demon nine tails foxs powers.

Naruto said: Then how do I make a deal the nine tail? Samanosuke smile and said: Naruto I want you go to the deepest part of your mind and find that demon and ask him if he could give back your Oni powers ok. Naruto nod his head as Samanosuke punch naruto in the stomach knoting him out cold Sam then carry naruto on his back as he rush off to the forest.

**Naruto Mind**

Naruto awoke inside a dark place in front of a huge cage with a paper on top of it _Seal. _Then two big red eyes appear from the cages with fangs and claws inside the cage. As a voice said:** Ahh the child that I am forever trap have show himself to me what is it you want brat!**

Naruto look at the demon eyes and said: You know what I want my Oni powers I want it I can't because of you fox! The demon fox laugh and said: **Ahh Yes the power of the black Oni the God of darkness you my boy is he reborn my my is something of great honor if I was not trap within you forever**!

Naruto said: Oh the seal right but can you give me my power back please**!!! The demon fox look at naruto then sigh and said: Sorry kit I don't know how to so I can't help why not go look around in your mind good luck kit you're need it Heh!**

Naruto walk away from the room that hold the demon fox. What seems like forever naruto walked around within his mind untill he step a cross a another huge room but this time it was a black orb chain to the wall as naruto got closer to it naruto could feel a heart beat coming from the black orb.

Then a voice spoke**: Go-od to se-e y-o me H-ow a-re Y-u do y-u n-ee-d me**? Naruto could only heard small talk from the orb he touch it as the chains broke and the black orb grow bright black as the darkness cover naruto when the smoke clear naruto open his eyes they were dark blue he had a blue armor for his size holding a large red sword on his back.

But then black smoke came out of his chest and shot into his right arm as his armor vanish into his arm went naruto look at his arm it was like Samanosuke arm but a blue green Gauntlet with dark red eye looking at him as the eye yell**: Hey Kit I see you found the black oni hahahaha! and I am free well somewhat of it.**

Naruto said: So your out of the cage but now is my arm Huh? Kyuubi said:** Yeah at less I'm not in the cage but out side Ahhh to smell the air of my enemy blood let go kit heehee**.

**Out side naruto mind**

Naruto woke up a village of unknow when he saw Samanosuke he yell: Sensei I found my powers...can of and where are we and how long I was out? Samanosuke smile and said: You been out for two month and this is the village of lost warriors oh and naruto here take this sword soki want you to have this since you are him reborn.

Naruto grab a long blue and look at it then naruto heard a voice yell from outside: SENSEI is he wake yet you told us once the new kid we play with him!!! Samanosuke said: Naruto they are some kids I pick up to help you as they are somewhat like you go see for your self.

Naruto walk outside the large house to see two kids about two years older then naruto one with white hair and other with red head as Naruto smile and said: Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya what your names? The white hair boy said: Kimimaro Kaguya nice to meet you naruto uzumaki.

Then the red hair girl look at naruto and grab him by his shoulder and kiss him as naruto face turn red she broke the kiss and said: Hmmm your tastle not bad Tayuya Yagyu super great grand daughter of Jubei Yagyu I like you kid heehee.

Samanosuke walk outside the house to see naruto already became friends with the two kids as he smile and thought:_ Now naruto here come the hard part learning to control your Onimusha._

**_End of chapter_**

**_Ok guys here this story I'm not really sure to make more chapters as this story I just made for fun yeah that right for fun and why not let me know if you want my fun to keep going heh._**

**_Naruto will be if the story goes on:_**

**_NarutoXInoXTayuyaXTentenXTemari_**

**_KimimaroXHaku_**

**_GaaraX???_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Onimusha**

**Naruto Onimusha**

**Chapter Two: Learning **

**Inside the Village of Lost Warriors**

**Samanosuke brought naruto and his two friends to a training ground**

Samanosuke said: Before we get to training the first thing we need to do is to get to know one of another ok. Tayuya rise her hand and said: But sensei show us how it done?

Samanosuke said: Ok then let me show you..My name is Samanosuke Akechi my likes are training teaching young ones the way of the sword my team now and my best friends. My dislikes are genma and evil people who are control by greed my dreams are well my dream came true I save lots of people from the genma now you guys do Tayuya you first.

Tayuya nod her head and said: My name Tayuya Yagyu my likes are hearing stories about my grand father jubei playing music and cute boys my dislikes are... boy who are pigs! there fucking dum asses! oh and my dream is to live up my family name becaming the most powerful Yagyu in the world everyone became my bitch hahahahaaha!!!

Samanosuke thought:_ My my she got fire alright jubei was right I think she a good stenght for the team._

"Ok you snow hair your next"

Kimimaro nod his head and said: My name is Kimimaro Kayagu I like are to know my exist my right for living why I'm here who do I server what my goal in life? My dislike are not knowing my answer and being alone my dream I don't have a dream for now.

Samanosuke thought:_ Another good friend for soki I mean Naruto._

Naruto said: My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my fiance Ino Yamamaka and eating ramen for some reason I like swords and nice kind heart people my friends Heh my dislikes are being know as a demon or hellspawn as I'm not and being alone too my dream is not to be Hokage but my mother wish June Uzumaki to became the most powerful warrior alive!!

Tayuya look at naruto and thought:_ Shit! he taken damn it but I won't give up on naruto._

Samanosuke said: Ok now that we got that out of the way time for the training to start everyone grab or get your weapons and fight me with everything you got!

Tayuya took out flute as naruto had soki blue sword then Kimiaro took a bone sword from his hand as the two look at him Kimimaro only said: What wrong its my bloodline I can pull my bones out.

Samanosuke said: Ok Naruto you first attack me with all you got naruto. Naruto nod his head and attack Samanosuke with a rush slash but Sam block it quickly and said: Ahh one first step naruto now block this AHHH!

Naruto block Sam attack with Lamentation ( his sword) and kick Sam by the leg and make him fall but Sam grab naruto by his shirt and toss him across into a tree by naruto cut the tree before he hit landing on a bush.

Samanosuke smile and said: Good naruto you using your sword very well indeed good that it for now Kimimaro your next.

As Sam and Kim fight Tayuya help naruto get out of the bush and said: Man you got your ass handed to you big time naruto next try attack weak edge of the sword. Naruto said: ouch! thanks Tayuya sensei even beat Kimimaro just now guess your next Huh?

Tayuya smile and said: Yeah wish me luck!

After the first fight

Samanosuke look at his team of warriors as naruto and kimimaro look very beat up tayuya had cuts and a big bump on her head with a one black eye as she curse Samanosuke spoke: You all did great but remember working as a team is better then working alone your team Oni remember that!

All said: Yes Samanosuke-sensei now could teach us to go oni!!

Samanosuke said: No! you are not older enought your still childern you can't handen the power of your onimusha it can't kill you having too much power in a young form when you guys get older then I will but for now I teach you oni summoning ok.

Naruto said: How do you summon our demons then sensei?

Samanosuke said: I never summon any demon for help but you guys will now tayuya do you know any summoning jutsu?

Tayuya did say anything only play her flute as three large summoning appear all had their eyes in bandages as Tayuya said: These are my summon sensei I call them speak no evil see no evil and heard no evil had them since my mother die.

Samanosuke nod his head and said: I see then I'll teach you another oni summoning ok now you Kimimaro do you know any? Kimimaro only shook his head and said: Sorry sensei but no I don't not know any of kind please teach me some.

Samanosuke smile and said: In time I well teach you all we got six years to do some demon training I like to give tayuya and kimimaro these weapons here catch!

Samanosuke toss two weapon as the two ninja grab tayuya look at her weapon as it was a black gary color and kimimaro weapon was a long bone sword with a fang at the end.

Samanosuke then spoke: Tayuya the weapon Flute is call the Bishamon flute the powers it haves is to force to make your foes weak by it sound of it song use it now on these demon.

Samanosuke summon a low class zombie samurai with its orange hat as it yell at tayuya and attack her tayuya use the flute as a black shock wave come to the demon and stun it right there as it could not move Tayuya jump up in the air and use the flute shape edges to cut it in half as red soul shot into tayuya flute.

Tayuya yell: IT FLUTE IT COOOLLL!!! thank you sensei! hey guys did you see that I kick ass yeah!!!

Naruto and kimimaro only smile at their friend then Kimimaro said: Umm sensei what does my weapon do? Samanosuke said: That weapon is the dragon bone I made that seven years after my friend death from a demon dragon powerful sword to cut anything in its path keep it in your body if you want to kimimaro and naruto already got his weapon.

Naruto said: Sensei why are you doing this beside my mother wish I have a feeling your not telling us the hole thing please tell us?

Samanosuke laugh and said: Guess I can't keep this a secret from you well I'll tell you naruto tayuya and kimimaro the reason why I pick you guys away from the villages you once call home is that the Genma king Fortinbras is returning he want the two things that call stop him one you naruto you are soki oni of the ash my good friend and the God of darkness you once beat fortinbras 600 years ago!

Tayuya yell: How old are you sensei what 630 fucking years old or what! Samanosuke said: Well 643 years old tayuya and you tayuya you are Jubei Yagyu last bloodline of the Yagyu clan the Yagyu beat other demon king and aid soki to beat fortinbras as well so I took you two on this training to get you all ready we don't went will they attack or who it been 600 years so I can't be sure when or where they will attack now you know.

Naruto smile and said: Thank you sensei now let get back to training right guys! Tayuya and Kimimaro nod their heads as Samanosuke draw his sword with a smile on his face.

**Somewhere in the Hell**

A man with long black hair stood in front of a giant snake humaniod demon with horns and said: My king you were right that damn got to them first what should we do go kill them now? or wait for the years to come.

Fortinbras look at the black hair boy( If you know who the boy is then good for you) and spoke:** No I wait for the time to come my powers are seal within that boy weapon his weapon he call fate Ha! six years untill that time come had Guildenstern found that village of sound yet?**

The black hair boy nod his head and said: Yes he did and the leader of the village seems to want to be Immortal if we give him it he will bring some of are real human bodies since our bodies are gone but three years untill then King I'm sorry.

Fortinbras laugh and said: **Do not worry as long as the plain go well so be it but using the foxs to bring his powers down seems to fail us what a wastle sigh oh well for now leave.**

The black hair boy bow his head and left fortinbras room and thought:_ Just you wait samanosuke I will kill you and this new soki as well hahaahaha!!!_

**End of chapter two**

**Ok people next time six years will go by and the chuinn exam will start soon as haku will be on team 7 and Naruto will get alot of eyes on him as Ino will be mad at this heehee.**

**Now here the thing should Ino get to be a Pig demon and I'm not talking about looking like a pig but she will be the boss of two pig demons( If you watch onimusha 3 opening you're see them) and should any girls beside the ones I pick should be with naruto like anko or any other girls be there?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Onimusha**

**Naruto Onimusha**

**Chapter Three: Returning Home**

**Somewhere in the forest four Warriors walk to the village hidden in the leaves gates**

Samanosuke stood there in his Red oni armor as Naruto was there in blue armor his hair down to his neck holding his blue sword taping it on his shoulder and said: Yeah we here home heehee six years of training man that was fun sensei.

Tayuya dress in Red clothed with armor her red long hair in a bun she hold two weapons one her demonic flute and a large bow on her back her clothed were like a Assassin but also lady like she had warrior face marking on her cheeks and under her eyes. As she spoke: So this is your village naru-kun huh not much but it cool what about you Kimimaro?

Kimimaro wore a white and black clothed with armor around his legs and chest he hold his dragon bone sword on his back as he said: It just like naruto-san said peaceful and nice let go meet his friends and give them our gift.

Naruto smile and said: Yeah hope Ino-chan and everyone else like our toys for them heehee right sensei! Samanosuke cough and said: Yes I'm sure they will like your gift just give Ino the scroll and everyone else the weapons we found in the demon realm now let go.

**As they enter the village without trouble naruto told the other he'll go see naruto Ino first.**

As Naruto walking to Ino house he spoted a someone bullying some kids so he heard his gauntlet kyuubi speak to him:** Hey naruto that sand ninja giving some young left ninja some trouble care to help why not test your summoning Huh can we?**

Naruto smile at his Gauntlet and nod his head as he walk to them to see the problem is?

Naruto yell: Hey leave the kid alone will ya your in my village some don't make trouble or else! The sand ninja said: Or else...what? The sand ninja turn around to see two large humaniod guards with helmet with one eye hole as they look down at the sand ninja with a grow noise. The sand ninja let the kid go and said: Damn you got me alright your quicker then my brother Gaara.

Then a voice said: Kankuro your not making trouble again are you! Naruto turn around to see a very beauitful sand ninja with her four pony tails and large fan on her back as Naruto heart beat faster as he thought:_ No Must think of Ino she my future wife remember that must remember!_

Kyuubi thought:**_ What this naruto got another female he want go do it kit make her your she one fine mom mom!_**

The female sand ninja said: Sorry for my little brother being a ass today go thing gaara was not here Heh my name Temari who are you and you got nice guards who are they? Naruto smile and said: You like their names are Dordo and Dordio the two are brother and my friends and body guards and you lovely temari my name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Then a voice said: Quit while your an head temari won't let you be her boyfriend Uzumaki. Someone jump from the three as it was a sand ninja with red hair with a red tattoo on his head he carry a large sand gore on his back.

Temari said: Gaara what were you doing in the tree? Gaara said: Having fun watching people why? this guy look strong I want to fight him can I Temari? Temari smile and said: No Gaara you can't now go on good bye naruto uzumaki hope to see you at the chuinn exam.

Naruto thought: Thanks now to go see Ino-chan. As he wave his hand at Gaara and temari good bye for now.

**Naruto made it to Ino house in time as her and Inoichi were happy to see him**.

Naruto was relaxing talking with ino and Inoichi as he gave Ino a scroll Ino ask what was it. Naruto said: It a D-summoning scroll try it out Ino-chan I think you're like it heh.

Ino perform hand sigh and made blood seal deal when she use the jutsu for the scroll two large pig demon with spears appear and bow down to Ino as she yell at naruto: WHAT THE HELL YOU BOUGHT ME PIGS!!!

Naruto said: Easy Ino I thought you like pigs? You did said as a kid you want me to bring you a pig to have as a pet why this two they very strong and your their master they seems to like you Ino-chan please I did this for you.

Ino look at both naruto and the two pigs demon she then sigh and said: Fine Naru-kun I'll take them and you two better be good guard and server to me! The two pigs demon bow thier head to pig then naruto smile and said: See they lordly to you now Moo and Fuu Ino is your new master you must do everything she ask she a good master you're like her beside her name Ino and you that mean she a good warrior like I am so be good guys.

Moo and Fuu nod thier heads and disappear in smoke as Ino said: You name my pigs Moo and Fuu? Naruto said: Well they lost thier real name long ago so why not rename them. Ino smile and kiss naruto and said: Its good to have you back naru-kun I miss you.

Naruto said: Me too Ino-chan so the chuinn exam are here this time and start tomorrow good luck Ino-chan I got to go see my team bet they are waiting for me see you later Ino-chan Heh. Ino hug naruto as he left her house with a smile on his face.

**With Team Oni**

Naruto show up by jumping over a wall and yell: I'm here guys what up! Samanosuke said: Good your here naruto I talk with the hokage and he giving you a new home a huge house that was your mother follow me.

The team follow Samanosuke to a old house bigger then any builden in the village as this place was outside the village two mile away the other were shock of this naruto mother having a huge house.

When naruto was at the door a seal appear on the door as naruto touch it a voice said: Welcome back Lord Uzumaki good to have you back.

Naruto and the other enter the house inside was freaking huge a large living room and other many room. Then naruto look around his new house and said: Man this place is huge can't believe mom and dad live here and I'm the last resident here too wonder why?

Samansuke smile then laugh and said: Oh let just say that your mother want her son to have many member of the new clan naruto. Tayuya blush as she know what samanosuke mean as he look at her with a smile then Kimimaro said: Naruto very luck then naruto I want to be your family guardian with my demons as servering you I would find my goal in life.

Naruto said: Sure Kimimaro you are my right hand man in my family clan and Tayuya I like you be-. Tayuya yell: Yes naruto I would love to be your second wife and have many childen with you!! Naruto and Kimimaro blink their eyes at the blush tayuya as Samanosuke laugh his ass off. Naruto said: Umm I was going to help to be my Guardian too but you as my wife is better Tayuya-chan.

Tayuya blush redder and said: Thank you Naru-kun.

**Somewhere else in the forest**

Kin Dosu and zaku stood outside the forest waiting for someone to come as the unknow person show up and said:** How are things going worms have no one of you plain?** Dosu said: No Master no one knows. Zaku said: Yes master he right and tomorrow it will start. The unknow person look ar kin with his red eyes and said: **And what of the bug inside kin neck are they working well?**

Zaku said: Yes master the bugs are working kin is still mindless puppet just waiting for orders what the next step? The unknow person said:** When the examx start tomorrow when new blue demon is alone kill him as order got kin?**

Kin only spoke: Ye-s Mas-ter will kill. Unknow laugh and said:** Very good she already became a good puppet heehee hahahahahaha!!!**

End of Chapter three

**Ok everyone this is start of the fun of my story and if no one notic new demon clan is a onimusha crossover as well this story is my second one so you might see the same demons or not It does't matter to me as the next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow as promise yeah.**

**Oh and naruto main girl he will love are Ino Tayuya and Kin and Anko but naruto will get the other girls as well don't worry as Kimimaro will fall for Haku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Onimusha**

**Naruto Onimusha**

**Chapter Four: Battle in the Forest.**

**Next day at Forest of Death**

(In this story there no writing test)

Team Oni show up to see other teams there and Ino team as naruto went other to see his friends Kimimaro saw another team as a girl with long hair was talking with a girl and boy on her team as Kimimaro thought:_ That girl where have I see her before and she beauitful._

Tayuya saw Kimimaro look at the girl and her team as she smile and said: Oh what this kimmy got eyes on team 7 girl Huh? Kimimaro said: I hate when you call me that Tayuya it just that girl on that team is saw her before before sensei found me. Tayuya look at kimimaro said: Is that bone shit when why not talk to her kimmy heehee. Kimimaro said: You are so Evil.

After the rules were explain to them.

Naruto thought:_ Oh man I can feel a evil energy in the forest this can't be good at all damn it hope no one beside us know about this._

But naruto was not the only ones that feel the energy Ino fled it and thought:_ Is it me or I feel a strange charka coming from that forest better keep a look out._ As Gaara feel that energy too and thought:_ Strong charka coming from the forest this could be fun yeah time for a bloodbath hahahaha._

Anko saw naruto and said: Hey you kid come here for a sec everyone else go! As everyone run off to the forest naruto told his team to go on he'll find them later.

Naruto said: So what do you want Ms? Anko smile and said: Your Naruto Uzumaki right the 4th hokage son. Naruto smile and said: What about it?

Anko grab naruto by his armor and kiss him on the lips as that happen both Ino and Tayuya fled something ans both:_ That women better not steal my naruto!_

Naruto yell: What are you doing I can't date someone who older then me! beside I got two girl who want me. Naruto try not to look at anko but anko turn naruo face and said: Oh really I can't marry or have a date with the 4th son a promise I made to him to marry his son. Naruto eye widen and said: What you promise my dad that you will marry me!

Anko gave naruto the puppy eyes and said: Please naruto let me marry you please pretty please Huh it a promise that I can't break. Naruto thought: _God she fine and those damn eyes I can't look away! _Kyuubi then spoke:**_ Those are the eyes of pure evil naruto you have been defeated by this women fine body and looks she a good keeper take her having three women is not bad._**

Naruto sigh and said: Fine Anko you and I will get marry but the same time with Ino and Tayuya I love them too got it! Anko smile and grab naruto face to her chest and yell: Thank you thank you your so cute and easy I like you I'll be a great mother to our childern!

Naruto said: Ok Anko-chan got to go my team need me bye! Naruto dash off in the forest as Anko thought:_ You were right 4th your son is cute and I make a good girl friend for him I kept my promise to you._

**Inside the forest of death**

Naruto was running within the forest looking around for his team but didn't found them as he was found by another team three sound ninja stood there blocking naruto path. Naruto yell: Get out of my way I need to find my friends! Zaku smile and said: No! your staying with naruto or should we say blue demon!

Naruto said: So you know about me who do you work for tell me do you work for the Genma! Dosu said: What are you talking about blue demon we got order to kill you just that now time to end this! Naruto got in fighting pose as Zaku rush at naruto with a sound blast but naruto jump up in the air to avoid zaku attack but was kick down by Kin.

Zaku said: Good job kin guess the bugs really are working hahahaha! Dosu use his sound wave at naruto but he kick kin off him and slash at dosu arm cutting his sound band off and finsh him with a upper double kick to the face. Naruto said: You guys are weak is that all you got come on bring it!!

Zaku then laugh and toss a green bottle at naruto as he slash it away from him as it touch the ground something form into a look alike Naruto but with red eyes and evil smile. Zaku yell: Go get him naruto Ha! The evil clone attack with his claws but naruto the evil clone hand and toss him across to a tree and look back at zaku and said: YOU CLONE ME WHAT THE HELL!!

Zaku laugh and attack naruto with super sinic wave but only got kick from behide and toss around and hit a tree as well Naruto thought were:_ Man these ninja are weak or toying with me...Wait toying with me these guy maybe slowing me down as the other are in danger! better end this now!_

Then naruto saw Zaku on the ground with a wound to his chest as Evil naruto stood there smiling at him Zaku said: Damn clone you betray us damn it! why? The Evil clone didn't speak only smile and look at naruto then it start to howl in pain as Kin stab the clone in the clone and said: You must follow master order clone-001. The Evil clone slap kin and grab her by the throat crushing her neck he did green blood came out of kin neck as a long bug come out of laid on the ground screaming.

Naruto stab the bug and toss a dagger at The Evil clone arm as he drop kin down and dash at naruto but naruto duck out of the way as the clone got his arm trap in a tree as it stab the tree missing naruto head.Naruto punch and kick the hell out of his evil clone then rise his sword in the air and cut the clone in half as it keep smiling at The real Naruto.

Then Naruto heard someone laughing as he turn around he saw a demon with alien like head with red eyes wearing a strange genma clothed. The demon said: **Hahahaha Well done blue demon it seems both the bugs and clone fail me sigh you take the girl if you want she no use to us but I'll my boys back I will see you again blue demon Hahahahahaa!!!**

**The unknow demon man disappear while taking both Zaku and Dosu bodies as he laugh leaving both Naruto and Kin alone.**

Naruto walk to Kin body and check for any life sight a she open her eyes and said: T-thank you blue-kun. Kin passout in naruto arms as he thought:_ Man today girls are falling for me shit! am I that good!_ Kyuubi said:**_ Yes kit and this is great you got four female to bang yes our clan will be greatest of numbers hahahaha! good luck with it._**

Naruto smile and made a strange roar noise as demonn ninja with three eyes( Dark Crow) jump out of the tree and said:** What is it you need master...So this female you me to take back home and to guard...yes master I will do it.**

**Dark Crow took Kin and jump away returning to his master home safe.**

Naruto sigh and ran off had he feel his firends charka went he arrivew there he saw two wield things One Kimimaro and a girl making kissy face and Two tayuya and Ino yelling at each other when they saw naruto. Kimimaro said: Lord Naruto you return good to see your fine this is Haku and her team mates we just help them fight some demon just came did you had any trouble lord naruto?

Naruto shook his head and said: No no no I'm fine just we better hurry up the energy is gone for now but bet it be back soon do everyone have their scrolls? They nod their heads as Naruto said: Good now let get the hell out of this forest it too damn creepy!

They walk off together as a group tayuya and Ino walk at naruto left and right side holding his hand while giving each other the evil look to kill one another this gave naruto worry but not the worry that unknow demon gave him.

Naruto and his friends were safe for now but for how long untill?

**End of chapter**

**Next Naruto and his friends will fight in the mid fight before the final fights**

**Naruto will fight Neji( Who clan is powerful)**

**Kimimaro is fight Haku ( love fight gotta love it)**

**Tayuya will fight Ino ( Who best lover)**

**Well see ya later guys I'm working on the next chapter right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Naruto and Onimusha**

**Chapter Five: Next Round and Sensei Tenkai**

**At the Preliminaries Tower**

Team Oni and Team 7 and 10 show up as Naruto open all Six heaven and Earth scrolls as two sensei appear one was Kakashi and Asuma and Naruto team sensei Nankobo Tenkai ( Samanosuke other name and form).

Tenkai wore the same clothed as Samanosuke but with a monk like clothed mix with a Samunrai but he hold a Shakujo( A Buddhist Staff) He spoke to them: You all done well you made it to the Tower before the other since the other have not made it yet you all will rest up in the room upstair untill the other come.

Naruto Tayuya and Kimimaro bow their heads to Tenkai and said: Yes Sensei!

When Naruto was up in his room with Kimimaro cleaning their Weapons a knot on the door Naruto answer it as it was Haku as she said: Sorry to bother you Naruto but is Kimimaro here?

Naruto smile and said: Yeah he is hey Kimimaro your girl friend want to see you heehee! Kimimaro walk to the door with a blush on his face and bow his head and said: Thank you Naruto-san can I talk with Haku somewhere.

Naruto pat Kimimaro on the shoulder and said: Sure thing man your my right hand you need alone time with your friend just be back when the other show up ok? Kimimaro nod his head and said: Thank you again Naruto-san.

As Kimimaro left with Haku Naruto could only smile at them as they left to walk around place. As he thought:_ Good for you Kimimaro just because your my right hand doesn't mean you get nice things._

Then a voice spoke from nowhere: Yeah it good to see kimmy got himself a nice girl to fuck right Naru-kun.

"Gahhh! Tayuya-chan don't do that you scare the hell out of me!"

Tayuya was right there at the door as Naruto said: Let guess you bought Haku here and force her to talk with Kimimaro right? Tayuya shook her head and said: No Haku wanted to see her boyfirend as I'm here for you Naru-kun heehee.

Then Kyuubi now a Gauntlet open his eye and spoke to Naruto mind:**_ Kit which out I think she gonna Rape you if you don't pleases her!_**

Tayuya look at kyuubi and yell: Shut up fox shit!! I can do whatever I want with Naruto!

Then a voice yell: Like Hell me mine!!

Naruto said: I-ino-chan?

Ino was there about three feet away looking piss off with one of the pig demon Fuu at her side.

Ino yell: Hey Hands off my Naru-kun red head bitch!

Tayuya eyes widen as Naruto thought:_ Oh shit its about to start two girls I love fighting over me!_

Tayuya yell: Since we have to wait for the other while fight untill then pig whore!

"Red Bitch!"

"Pig whore!"

"Red Bitch double!!"

Tayuya got really piss off as she scream as everyone in the tower could heard her.

**Outside the tower**

Kimimaro heard Tayuya Scream as he sweatdrop and said: Tayuya is mad good thing I'm with you Haku-chan.

Haku said: Why is she so mad and rude?

Kimimaro said: Well she want to prove Master Naruto that she care and love him but in her own way even throught their were times me and Naruto share room for a good reason.

Haku smile and kiss Kimimaro and said: What was the reason Kimimaro-kun?

Kimimaro said: To stop her from Raping my Master in his sleep he didn't know she love him untill yesurday she like my little sister and Naruto is my Master and also little brother to me those two are my family.

Haku smile and said: That very sweet Kimimaro. Kimimaro smile and kiss Haku as the two were under a tree as the night was right for those two.

**During the night**

Naruto woke in the middle of the night as he look to his right to see both Kimimaro and Haku sleep together he smile and got out of bed without waking them.

Naruto walk the cold halls of the tower to the top tower and watch the moon and it light as he watch the moon a Dark crow appear at Naruto side as Naruto spoke to it: Hey Crow how is Kin?

Dark Crow sat down near his Master and said:** She still asleep Master I gave her the medicine you order she will be on her feet by Tomorrow noon Master what should we do then?**

Naruto said: You Guard her she is one of my queen Crow and tell Sensei where I put Kin ok.

Dark Crow nod his head and Vanish in the shadow when the demon Ninja disappear naruto smile again and said: Beautiful night huh Gaara? The Red hair sand ninja stood there right beside Naruto looking at the moon.

Gaara said: Yes and Tomorrow a full moon Uzumaki I want to fight you tomorrow night got it!

Naruto laugh and said: Sure if my wives let me so be it then Gaara I want to fight you too.

**Next Day**

Every team show up from team 7 8 9 10 and sand team and some leaves ninja were they too. Then Naruto saw the two sound Ninja Zaku and Dosu there they look normal but Naruto could smell death off them. He was happy that he free Kin from the fate that her team mate have now.

After the Third Speech the first Match started as the boad show the first two who will fight.

**_Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuga Neji_**

Both Naruto and Neji smile and walk down to the area as Tayuya and Ino yell: Naru-kun kick some Ass!!

Neji said: You ready I won't hold back naruto.

Naruto pull out his sword and toss it in the air as both Ino and Tayuya grab Naruto blue sword as he and Neji sweatdrop seeing the two fight over Naruto sword. Naruto said: Yeah I'm good lets good Neji!

Naruto start his attack with a few punches and kicks but Neji block them and try to hit naruto arm and neck but his armor of got in the way but he did damage it. But Naruto use that to grab Neji hand and smack him to the wall twice and kick him in the stomach.

Neji didn't give up yet he punch naruto in the face and strike his blue armor again and broke the arms of his armor and strike Naruto arms. Naruto yell in pain as he could not move his arms at all. Naruto said: Heehee you got me good Neji but I can still fight.

Neji smile and said: Without your arms I think not!

Kimimaro and Tayuya smile knowing Naruto got something he can pull off.

Naruto yell: Well come one fight me Neji!

Neji dash at Naruto with a finsher attack when Neji touch Naruto armor chest when it break Naruto use his feet to trip Neji off his feet fip him in the air and kick him in the chest with a powerful kick thrush. As Neji crash into the wall unable to move his body at all. Naruto smile and said: You fall for my feet move system thrush I put all my charka in my lower body and when I kick you in the core of your body I cut off your charka point you won't for 24 hours but I can give you it back soon.

Neji smile and said: So be it I lost this fight guess the Uzumaki clan is better then the hyuga so tell me how do I move again?

Naruto energy went to his arms as they start to move again. Naruto walk to Neji and pull him out of the wall and look at His sensei up top gaving him the look. Tenkai nod his head as he jump down and took Neji away as Naruto yell: Don't worry Neji you're be back on your feet in no time!

Naruto went where the other were as the score boad show who next fight as both Kimimaro and Haku look sad as the score boad had.

**Kimimaro Kyuga Vs Haku Momochi**

The two ninja look at each other and said: I Quit!

Everyone in the room was silence untill both Naruto and Tayuya Sakura yell: WHAT!!!!

Naruto grab Kimimaro and shook him yelling: Kimimaro I know she your girl firend but still man you got to fight we gonna be chuinn together remember all three of us! Kimimaro said: I know Naruto but I don't want to hurt the one I love you should understand this.

Naruto smile and said: Fine Kimimaro you win this round. Haku said: No! Kimimaro can go on I was the one who quit so can he?

The sick jouinn nod his head and said: Ok my quitting( cough cough) Kimimaro wins.

Kimimaro smile at Haku as she hug him then Gaara walk to naruto said: Funny day this been huh Uzumaki?

Naruto said: Yes Gaara it have been a funny day? Gaara point at the score boad as both Tayuya and Ino Name appear on it as Naruto thought:_ Damn it so it did come true damn!_

Tayuya and Ino jump in the air while eyeing each other as Gaara smile a little and said: Yes this should good Uzumaki seeing two of your female fight for you.

Naruto thought:_ Yeah but don't like each other make things worst this fight is gonna be hell for me._

Ino and Tayuya jump down to the ring when they did they start the fight tayuya grab Ino hair as she did too as the two pull each other hair Ino kick tayuya two time in the gut but. Tayuya couter attack by grabing Ino arm and swing her in the air and smack her to the wall.

Ino yell: Not bad red hair bitch but Naru-kun is mine he not yours!

Tayuya shook her head and pull her Flute and start to play it as Naruto and Kimimaro thought:_ Oh no she gonna use it!_

Tayuya summon her three oni demon See no Evil Speak no Evil and Heard no Evil as they charges at Ino as Ino tyr to duck and avoid their moves but could not because of their speed then one of them grab Ino See no Evil as he start to crush her body she yell in pain she cough out blood. Naruto thought:_ Come on Ino use them use them use your boys their the reason I gave them to you so you want fight alone or get hurt!_

Then Ino perform a hand sight and yell: Demon summoning Jutsu Moo Fuu come to my aid!!

Ino two pigs came out her shadow and slash see no evil in half as it was a two on two now. As Moo had Ino in his arms and made a pig noise as Ino smile and said: No I'm fine Moo just my body hurt alittle now let go and finsh this fight!

Tayuya smile and said: Ino you got guts I see why Naru-kun love you but I love him too and will prove he love me more then those shit whore bitch who dare to take him away from me!!

Ino said: You talk too much Moo Fuu get them!

Moo and Fuu dash at heard and Speak no evil killing them with a Critical hit with easie and also got Tayuya as she laid on the ground beated and piss also she was hurt badly so was Ino tooken great damage. Ino and tayuya pass out as the sick jouinn said: Both fighter are unable to fight its a draw!

Tayuya said: Damnit you won pig girl! Ino smile while passout as Moo and Fuu walk and pick both Ino and Tayuya away order by Naruto to take them home.

Naruto thought:_ Wow that was aclose one almost lose both of them now for those two sound ninja I know their dead but what are they now and that demon from before now I can smell him hmmm? Trouble is coming alright and these are about to get more fun too!_

**End of Chapter five Next time: What next to come Genma party!**

**ok everyone there your part hope you like Ino and Tayuya fight I will trying it out but don't they will fight again but later in the story as in the next part of the final round who fight who?**

**Naruto Vs Gaara**

**Naruto Vs Sasuke**

**Naruto Vs Kimimaro**

**Naruto Vs Genma Zaku**

** Or**

**Kimimaro vs Genma Dosu**

**Kimimaro Vs Gaara **

**Kimimaro Vs Naruto**

**pick who will fight next later guy bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Naruto and Onimusha**

**Chapter Six: Kin answer The Oni Warriors**

**Still the Preliminaries Tower**

Naruto and Kimimaro Watch everyone else battle some he was happy to see win and some not.

Gaara fought Rock lee and won by broken his right arm and leg as gave naruto a small words to remember: Your Next tonight Uzumaki!

The people that won their fights were Naruto,Kimimaro,Gaara,Temari,Shino,Sasuke,Dosu and Zaku,Shinkamaru. When the third told them they got 3 weeks to train and get stronger and learn new things. Both Naruto and Kimimaro left the room with a smile on their faces.

As they walk back to Naruto Mansion they saw thre wields one both Naruto guard Dordo and Dordio were a sleep on guard pose when Naruto call there Names they woke up and said:** Oh Master you return good did you two won?**

Naruto said: Yes and tell me why you two are sleeping when your suppose to guard our house!

Dordo rise up and said:** Your new Queen gave us orders to rest as she inside Cleaning the house as we speak both your other queens Lady Tayuya and Lady Ino are still resting.**

Then a voice yell: DAMNIT! WHERE NARU-KUN!!

Dordio laugh and said: **You mean was resting Brother good luck Master.**

As Naruto and Kimimaro enter the Uzumaki house they saw Kin dress in her new clothed a black and blue shirt and pants as she was make tea for Tenkai was waiting for the two ninja.

Naruto yell: Sensei! You found Kin! Tenkai smile and said: Yes hiding her inside the huge Staute of your father very nice spot! Naruto thought:_ Well as less Crow didn't put her in a tree._

Naruto and Kimimaro sat down on the couch watching Tv of old Samurai movie then they heard Tayuya yell again all act like that didn't heard but Kin rush up stairs.

**Tayuya bed room**

Tayuya and Ino was in two bed watching the same movie the boys are watching when Kin enter the room she said: Yes Tayuya-sama what is it you need? Tayuya smile and said: Yes Kin is Naruto and Kimmy here yet?

Kin nod her head and said: Yes Naruto-kun and Kimimaro-san is here thier talking with Tenkai-san. Ino said: So our Naruto-kun is here hmm? wounder why he didn't came check on us.

Kin said: Because they know your fine Tayuya-sama and Ino-sama.

Tayuya smile and said: Thank you Kin you may go now(Kin left the room) I still can't believe I lose to you pig girl!

Ino laugh and said: Well you can't win them all right beside I lose too but Naru-kun still love us no Matter what! Tayuya smile and said: Right words to say Pig girl hey can you summon Moo or Fuu to help us go see our Naruto?

Ino snap her finiger as Moo and Fuu appear as Ino order them to take them down stairs to see the boys.

**In the Living room**

Naruto smile and said: Wow Kin-chan you clean our house in a few moment nice! Kin bow her head and said: Thank you Naru-kun.

Naruto rub the back of hsi head and said: Let me guess you did because I save you right and you want to marry me right? Kin still had her head bow to naruto and said: My wish to sever you Naru-kun you save for...him my mind body and soul are yours my King.

Naruto said: Well Kin since your my three bride could you tell who did this to you you know the bugs that was on your neck and who is him?

Kin nod her head and said: Well it long start about one month ago our leader of the sound village Orochimaru had a vister who calm he can help our leader with his Immortal problem the strange looking agreed. But said if he could give three of his best geinn lucky for him me Zaku and Dosu became Geinn so he took gave us something call the G-Bugs he put them at my neck the first few days I feld fine but on the seven day my body start to feel funny as it feld like someone was controling my body as it could not do anything!

Tenkai sigh and said: What did the strange man look like then Kin?

Kin look at the ground with a sad look on her face and said: I forgot but I remember his name it Guildenstern.

Then on right there Tenkai drop his kind Mask and turn to Samanosuke and yell: DAMNIT!! So he is here that damn Guildenstern I thought he die when I kill him!

Tayuya said: Who that Sensei he sound like badass fighter?

Samanosuke said: He a Genma Scientist he work on both human and genma to make more powerful genma he made some trouble in the past and future but I killed him how can he come back to life?

Kin said: Orochimaru may have bought them back to life but Orochimaru have been acting funny ever since he gave him Immortaly?

Kimimaro said: What can we do now then?

Naruto thought for a while then said: We wait for them to attack then strike back like sensei said before they after me and Tayuya and anyone else that get in their way so we got three weeks to make a plain untill then.

Samanosuke nod his head and said: Yes Naruto is right we have to think of something and if them attack then this village is done for!

Tayuya said: What do we do only a few of us have the power to kill or beat those shit head demon!

Kimimaro said: Then why not get more oni warrior like Neji he got the Raisen ( Thunder flash spear) now let give the other people we know more power? Tayuya smile and said: Kimmy that the best fucking idea you ever made!

Samanosuke said: Ok then but who can we thrush with such great power to making them Oni warriors then?

Ino smile and said: I know a few power that will do just fine.

" Who then pig girl?"

**Hours later**

Ino bought TenTen, Sakura, Haku,Neji and Rock Lee( in this story Lee wasn't that hurt).

As the five geinn stood there outside of Naruto House as Naruto Tenkai and Kimimaro walk out of the house smiling at them as Naruto look at Ino and said: Ino you did well very good now everyone but Neji rise your right arm in the air.

They did as Naruto rise his arm that hold Kyuubi as his Gauntlet as it glow dark red as it shot in the air and shot into the four right arm as each other right arm turn to Gauntlet or power Tattoo on their arm. Rock Lee was surprize that right arm feld much much better then before his Gauntlet was the color green and yellow.

Lee said: Naruto-kun I have a question can we take these off? Naruto said: Yes unlike mine you can your not full Oni Warriors only half but this show your are lordly to me being my friends you get great power and New toys.

Haku look at her Gauntlet as a weapon appear in her hand as it was a Ice spear then when she gasp it then turn to Ice ball.

Naruto said: Haku-niichan you got two weapon in one the Ice spear is call Hyoujin-Yari ( ice Spear) and the Ice Ball is called Hyosai ( Ice Break Ball).

Haku bow her head and said: Thank you Naruto-san! Kimimaro smile at his girl friend and little Brother.

Tenten weapon turn to a Long Sword with the power of the wind controling it. Naruto point at it and said: That Weapon is called Kuga ( Sky Fanger Blade) a nice Nodachi to the power to cut the wind or anything in half use it well Ten-chan.

Tenten smile and jump with joy then he saw Rock Lee holding a Large Axe Weapon with both Earth and Fire powers.

Naruto smile and said: Ok Lee that Hammer name is Chigo( Earth Shake Axe) it suit you Lee since you fight with the power that are like the Fire of Earth. Lee smile and rise his Axe in the Air and Yell: Youth Power!!!

Everyone sweatdrop as Sakura look at her Weapon and said: Umm Naruto what about my Weapon?

Naruto saw Sakura had A Long Fire Sword as He said: That is called Enryuu ( Flames Dragon Sword) that weapon sensei use when he battle the demons only strong people can carry it and you Sakura is carry it like nothing it your to keep Sakura-chan.

Sakura bow her head and said: Thank you Naruto-san!

Tenkai said: Ok now every weapon you hold have great power use this power well remember control the weapon don't let the weapon control you! Now I know you didn't made it the finals but your gonna be there when the Genma attack us on that day you train here and only here this is a secret No one must know about!

The Four nod their heads as Neji summon his Weapon Raisen and said: Now I'll teach you how to control it Sensei-Tenkai tought me in one day how to use it power.

Everyone train all day at Naruto Mansion as he watch his friends fight and become more powerful Naruto feld Gaara coming as it was night time already. When everyone went inside to rest Naruto chill outside looking at the full moon holding a large black sword in his hand and thought:_ Hope Gaara like his gift?_

When Gaara show up on Naruto roof top he saw Naruto on the ground seating on a rock with his bodyGuards.

Naruto said: Come down here Gaara I have something for you. Gaaa jump down next to Naruto and said: You own me a fight Uzumaki! Naruto laugh and said: Yeah I know I know Gaara but only at the Finals ok here take this sword.

Gaara grab the large Black sword that had star marking on it so he ask: What is this weapon Name?

" The Killer Star its your Gaara and give your sister this too it call Shippuu ( Gale Blade)"

" Why are you giving me dangest weapon that I could kill you with?"

Naruto smile and give Gaara the Nagnata blade and said: Shut up and take it were friends right I know you have a demon Gaara I have one too...well had one but he my Gauntlet now I could help you with Shakaku too.

Gaara eye widen and said: Really? Naruto smile and said: Gaara lets make a bet if you and I make it too the Last Match I'll fix your Shakaku problem and if you or I don't make it I'll give you a better weapon ok.

Gaara smile and said: Ok Uzumaki but if you lose to me in a fight I'll kill you. Naruto said: If I win I can marry Temari-chan?

Gaara laugh and said: Fine Uzumaki Temari is yours...friend.

As Naruto and Gaara shook hands unknowing that Samanosuke watch them from his room window and thought:_ Soki your making friends and becoming powerful hope everything goes well for you old friend._

**Next Day**

Naruto and everyone was going to the Bath house to heal and chill out as they got three weeks to train and relaxs when they arrival there the boy went to their side and the girls went to their side.

As the boy was relaxing in the pool of warm water healing their battle wounds Neji was the first to spoke: Hey Naruto just how many girl friend are you gonna get? Naruto put water over his head and said: Ahhh much better hmmm Yeah I guess but right now I love the three have now but getting more is better too why?

Neji said: Well umm Tenten like you but I like her so I was woundering would you share Tenten with me? Naruto smile and said: Sure Tenten would happy to have two boy friends your a good friend to me now Neji.

Neji smile and said: Thanks Naruto what about you Kimimaro how are you and Haku?

Kimimaro turn around with soup in his hair and said: Well me and Haku are doing great thanks to Naruto-san.

Naruto said: So you and her did hit third base! Kimimaro blush and start rub the soup in his hair as Naruto laugh. Neji touch Kimimaro and said: Don't mind him that good Kimimaro really! Samanosuke was in another pool and said: Rebuilden your clan is very Importion good work Kimimaro.

Kimimaro blush redder and said: Thanks guys Haku and I thank you for that. Then a voice said: Yes clan and people need to build better lives for their childern and themself.

Everyone turn to see a boy with short/long black hair washing his hair as Naruto eye widen and said: Lee is that you?

Lee turn around as he look diffence from before as he said: What? my hair all ways look like this every time I wash it now to put gai-sensei hair soup to keep it Youthful.

Neji Kimimaro and Naruto yell: GET HIM!!!

Lee jump out of the way and yell: What are you doing guys! Naruto yell: Lee keep the hair that way it cool like that!

Kimimaro nod his head and said: Yes lord Naruto is right keep it untouch or we will do it for you!

Kimimaro made his arm bones come out as Neji got in his Hyuga fighing style Lee said: Be I Must Gai-sensei said so.

Naruto smile then yell: GET HIM KEEP HIS HAIR COOL LIKE OUR!!!

Lee run around the room holding Gai-sensei soup as Samanosuke watch his boys chase Lee he couldn't help but Laugh at them.

**With the girls**

Tayuya,Kin,Ino,Tenten and Sakura all were relaxing in the warm pool listening to the boys chasing Rock Lee as the girl laugh hearing it Ino said: Wow so that how Lee got that funny Hair cut hope they changes his hair.

Tayuya said: I don't know what his hair is along it not like his sensei he scare the shit out of me!

Haku nod her head and said: Yes and how it sound Kimimaro having fun too.

The girl heard Naruto yell: Kimimaro toss the bone dagger! Kimimaro yell: Shot for it! Neji yell: Hey I got him!

Lee yell: Let me go Damnit! must keep hair like..sensei!! Naruto yell: Hold still damn it give me that bottle of soup!

Kin smile and said: Yep thier having fun alright. Sakura laugh and said: Hope Lee ok getting his like that is good.

All five nod their head then Tenten gasp as Haku said: Tenten what wrong?

Tenten point up to the roof of the bath house as a man with white hair watch them from a far.

The girls scream as the boys heard it was they had Lee pin down holding his Gai-sensei soup Naruto toss the soup away in the air and jump over the wall with Kimimaro as the two said: What going on!

The girl point at the old man on the roof top as the old man saw them and ran away. Naruto and Kimimaro then ran off to find the old man perved man.

They found outside the bath house and stop him but when they did Genma appear right there as the Genma were zombie samurai as both Kimimaro and Naruto didn't have their weapons but Kimimaro grew bones sword and toss them to Naruto.

Naruto cut the Genma in two with no worrys after he killed the demons he grab the old man and said: Now old man tell us what were you doing watching our girls!

The old man smile and said: My Research Naruto.

**End of Chapter Six**

**Ok everyone hope you had fun with this chapter the next chapter will have the fight as the vote...well I chosie Naruto to fight both Zaku and Sasuke and fight Gaara as the Last Match and Kimimaro will Dosu.**

**Well bye guy see you later**


	7. Chapter update

**I don't anyone if I didn't aww you guys know heh!**

**"Hey everyone Bunji here to tell you this story I'm updating soon sorry I kept you guys waiting hope you guys like this story yeah."**

A voice spoke "Of course they did Bunji you made it yeah."

**"Deidara what are you doing here?"**

"Just waitng for you to do Immortal Monk Doctor and God or at less bring back Red Clay Heart I was so close to having Naruto-kun yeah." Deidara smirk

**"Be a good girl and that story will come back ok?"**

"Yeah yeah yeah I know Bunji yeah."

"Hey Bunji when you update this story?" Spoke Naruto

**"I was getting to that part Naruto ok just chill me."**

"Alright hey Dei-chan wanna go and get some Ramen?"

"Sure Naru-kun yeah."

Deidara and Naruto walked off holding hands as Bunji chuckle then another voice spoke.

"Hey Bunji which story are you going to update?"

**"Oh Kimimaro what up?"**

Kimimaro cross his arms "That wasn't cool you left Naruto and Onimusha when the next chapter everyone is waiting!"

**"Calm down my bone ninja soon ok soon."**

"That what you said about Ninja of Strenght but where the next chapter huh?"

Bunji sweat drop and curse as Kimimaro smirk **"I hate when people like you are right...that why your not getting Haku in Blaze Fox Hahahahahahhaha!"**

Kimimaro eyes widen as he went to a cover and sigh and start to mumble about Bunji being mean to him.

"Bunji-san what about Water Love." Spoke a girly voice

**"Oh Haku-chan well i'm going to do that also."**

"Ok but thank you for making me a girl and Sadako-sama." Haku smiled

**"No problem Haku-chan now where I Gahh!"**

Bunji was attack from behind by a drop kick from Pein and Konan.

**"Gahh what the hell wrong with you people!?"**

"Bunji we order you to update Brother Akatsuki." Spoke Pein

**"Why should I?"**

"Because we like it and you make Naruto brothers with Pein-san and made me hit Hidan a lot on the head and you will do it."

**"If I don't Konan-chan?"**

Konan looked at Bunji and grin "Then I shall make a Lemon with you and Sasori."

**"You wouldn't?"**

"I made you lemon with me before remember."

**"...I stillhadthosepapercutsfromfuckingyou." Bunji muble his words**

"What was that Bunji?"

**"I said I still remember having fun with you making you blush around Pein-san."**

Konan blush from remembering that "Oh...yes I did so we order you to do it or else more paper cuts from me!"

**"Ok ok ok ok man why did you guys have to be so so so...evil!"**

"Because we are Bunji." Spoke Pein

Then Bunji fled a tap on his shoulder as he sweat drop and throught **_"Now what?"_**

Bunji turn around to see Snake and Mario and The Fury with The Boss.

"Bunji update our stories also you did a great job on Son of The Fury." Spoke The Boss

"Yes you did now you need to update New Brawl please." Ask Mario

"Yeah and don't forget about us!" yell a loud voice

**"Oh No!"**

"Oh Yes! Bunji update Tarot Cards of Fate your doing a really great job." Spoke Grimmjow

**"How you haven't fuck Orihime-chan yet." Bunji chuckle**

"Yeah but soon heh and Halibel is waiting for Naruto to shower her with lov-

Halibel drop kick Grimmjow behind his head as she face and look at Bunji "Update...please."

**"I will."**

"Bunji the fucking wolf!"

**_"Got damn it can't I get any break...NO!"_**

**"What is it Hidan?"**

"Update my story so I can find and fuck Rip yeah!"

**"First you calm down and second not yet you need to kill Anderson first and meet Dante and Lucy."**

"Fuck!"

**"Well now where was I again?"**

"**You were going to update Last Shirai Ryu Bunji." spoke a deep voice**

**"Oh yeah hahaha...huh what the awww crap you Shao Khan."**

**"Hahahahaha yes indeed Bunji now update our story and we shall not perform Fatality on you."**

**"Oh crap well you see their a a bit of a problem I can't just do that now."**

**"And why not Mortal?!"**

**"Because I'm making it longer then before."**

**"That some crap you already got the end of the chapter already so update it NOW!"**

**"No! I must add the special to it."**

**"Like what mortal?"**

Bunji whisper to Khan ear as he chuckle and laugh **"Very well then just put more fights it in and more lemon for my grandson Naruto!"**

**"Of course Naruto is my friend I'll do that for sure."**

Shoa Khan left Bunji alone as Bunji sigh "**Well everyone I will update this story very soon I will update is- oh shit!" Bunji duck out of the way of Tayuya gun fire as she shot a rocket at him.**

"Hey shit wolf update Red devil and Hell fire you make me cool and Dante is my uncle thanks you shit!" Yell Tayuya

**"Will you people let me alone!!!!!!"**

"No because you made us and you shall make our story shit wolf!"

**"Some times I wish Naruto would just-**

"Naruto would what shit wolf ?!"

**"...Nothing...Tayuya-sama."**

"Update my story first shit wolf or else!" Tayuya rise her fist to Bunji face.

**"No I will not I will update what else story I want beside your going first."**

"Why?"

**"Because you and Naruto-san make a great and cute pair Hahahahaha!"**

**Moments Later**

"Hey Bu-nji what the hell happen to you?" ask Naruto and Neji

**"Writer who hate my writing to try to get me and...SO MUCH ANIME IN ONE CROSSOVER!!!"**

Neji and Naruto sigh "Your talking about Galaxy Express Ninja right?"

**"Yeah!"**

"Well Bunji you should talk with many of the wirter first before you make a Huge crossover!" Spoke Neji

"Yeah and well I don't mind being with many girls and if I have be with that cat girl from Outlaw Star then Bunji I DON'T MIND AT ALL!" Naruto grin and chuckle.

**"Dirty thought huh fox boy?" Bunji laugh**

"Yeah so what your the one making me have sex with those girl heeheheeh and Bunji you choose a great pair of women for me." Naruto shook Bunji hand

**"Yeah yeah yeah whatever anyway were out of time here I need to tell anyone the story I'll update is Galaxy express Ninja and Rival Ninja school and Immortal Doctor monk and God and Brother Akatsuki and many more, and also I'm doing another Naruto huge crossover real soon maybe tonight or not who knows Bwahahahahahhaha!!!"**

**"Later everyone!"**

"Yeah later everyone!" Naruto smiled.


End file.
